Narutos training
by Godclass
Summary: After barely beating gaara, naruto decides to train more by himself in addition to his regular training without telling anyone. sakura decides to follow him one day, and what she finds may change her view of naruto forever.
1. chapter 1

\--Narutos training--

Chapter one

It was a day like any other in the town of konohagakure, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the few clouds that could be seen were a stark shade of white that was a sight to see. This story begins close to the park, where you could hear the deligihted squeals of kids as they chased each other and played ninja, pretending to be the hokage, who was the strongest ninja in the village and was tasked to be the leader, while others pretended to be anbu black ops, elite ninjas tasked to protect the hokage and do high risk missions that couldn't be assigned to a normal ninja. Near the park in an open training field is where cell 7 us training. Cell 7 is comprises of sasuke uchiha, the bad boy in town whose family was murdered a few years earlier when he was just a child. Sasukes goal was to avenge his family and kill the person who did it. sakura hurano, who is obsessed with sasuke and would do anything to be noticed by him. She has a short fuse and an explosive temper, especially when dealing with naruto. And naruto uzumaki, who's parents both died when he was born. He is a head strong ninja that wants to become hokage when he grows older. He us very energetic and us always enthusiastic to go on a mission that is dangerous. He lives ramen and hates sasuke because samurai likes him. Headed by kakashi hatake, who is the leader of cell 7, kakashi is serious but funny mentor who loves to read make out paradise and keep half of his face covered. They had just finished the days training. They were learning a new minutes and doing some mock fights. naruto made a fool of himself as usual, failing to properly preform the jutsu and falling into easily detected traps. sasuke completed the jutsu with some effort and completed the mock battle without incident and mocked naruto for failing such an easy task. sakura preformed the jutsu effortlessly and completed the mock battle with some difficulty then began to dawn over sasuke as she tried to get his attention. After 3 hours of training it was starting to get late in the day so kakashi decided to end training for the day "alright team, you all did ok and we're gonna end it for the day. Be back here tomorrow morning at the usual time." All three would look at him and samurai would say "yes master kakashi" as naruto says "you got it" and sasuke gives his usual "whatever" then they split up and sakura followed sasuke.she looked over and noticed naruto walk into the woods. After the incident with gaara, naruto had taken to disappearing into the woods and being gone a lot. Sakura and looked at sasuke "what do you think naruto does in the woods every day?" Sasuke looked back at her and replied "I don't know and I don't really care" sakura looked back one last time as naruto walked out of her line of sight and into the woods. "I will find out what he's doing in those woods" she thought to herself as she walked towards town.

\-- end --


	2. Chapter two

\--Naruto training--

Chapter two

Later that day, when the sky turned from a Stunning shade if light blue to a more astonishing shade of orange, sakura was laying down on her bed thinking about the best way to follow naruto undetected. "I could use transparency jutsu, but do I really need to go overboard trying to find out where naruto goes everyday? The dunce probably wouldn't see me if I had a sign attached to me saying 'I'm following you!'" Sakuramumbled to herself. she chuckled at the thought. "But then again, he has surprised us before. Better to be safe than sorry." She got up and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower as she undressed. She stepped in the shower and let the warm water run down her body and wash away the grime and filth from the days training as she pondered about what naruto was up to. "Now that I think about it l, naruto has been acting different. He seems slower and clumsy than usual, but it's not very noticeable. And he hasn't been cracking as many jokes as he usually does." She thought as She stepped out and dried off. She then walked into the room and put on a white frilly nightgown and got in bed and fell asleep wondering what discoveries the next day would bring.

\--The next day--

Sakura woke up at the usual time and put on her clothes for the day. she then went downstairs and ate breakfast before saying goodbye to her parents and walking to the training area to wait for the others. When she got there she sat down on a bench to wait. A couple minutes later sasuke turned the corner and walked over to the training field. He remained standing as they both waited silently for naruto and kakashi. As they waited sakura started thinking about narutos behavior for the past couple of months. "Naruto was fine up until the fight with gaara. After that he seemed to be more withdrawn from everyone, even us. He seemed more irritable and less humorous than usual." She thought to herself as she stared at the sky, which usually was beautiful and held a certain awe for her, but today seemed dull and unimportant. "But naruto was more or less his normal self after that. There were some changes though. He stopped cracking jokes a lot and he rarely got into it with sasuke anymore. Whenever sasuke world say something demeaning to him he would just say "whatever" and continue with whatever he was doing. And He got slower and his movements seemed more awkward than before. It seemed like it took more effort to do the things he normally did, but I just assumed it was his body healing from all the damage he took while fighting gaara because he seemed to get better and move more like himself. You would hardly notice a difference in his movements now." Sakura thought to herself as she saw naruto walk around the corner to join them. "Good morning guys!" Naruto said as he approached the two. Sasuke ignored him as sakura said good morning back to him. They sat in silence for a while as they waited for kakashi. "Good morning. Are you ready for training today?" They heard from behind them as kakashi seemingly came out of nowhere like he always does. "Today we will be doing testing our individual strength against an opponent. You'll each be facing a member of cell eight in a one on one match. You'll win by either knocking the opponent out, getting them out of bounds or of they quit. There will be no time limit and no rules. This is a test of how strong you are as an individual so give it your best, but please don't try to kill your opponent." Kakashi said as the members of cell eight came into view. Kiba was in front with akamaru on his shoulder and was followed by hinata, who was hiding behind kurenai slightly. Shino was close behind them with a swarm of bugs around him. Kiba walked up to naruto and. Smiled confidently "I hope I get to fight you so I can show everyone that it was a fluke that won against me!" Naruto just ignored him and walked away "hey, don't just ignore me and walk away! Who do you think you are!" Kiba said as he tried to walk after him but was stopped by shino "don't. There's something different about him today. I doubt you provoking him is a good idea kiba"shino said as he observed the way naruto was behaving "Pfft. Whatever, he's not worth my time anyway." Kiba said as he sat down. "Gather around and listen" kurenai said as she pulled out two plain wooden boxes "one by one a member from each cell will pull a number from one of the boxes. Cell seven will pull from the left box and cell eight will pull from the right box. the two matching numbers will be opponents. We've already explained the rules so when I call your name, grab a number from the box. Sakura and shino, come pick a number." Sakura and shino went up and picked a number from their respective boxes. "I got a three" sakura said as shino looked at his. "one" was all he said. "Ok then, hinata and naruto, come pick a number" kurenai said as she wrote down sakura and shino numbers. Hinata blushed a dark crimson as she looked at naruto as they walked up to the boxes. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was red in the face "are you ok hinata, your face is kinda red." Hinata would blush more as she responded "I-I'm fine". "Ok" naruto said as he reached in and grabbed a number. "My number is one" naruto said as he walked back and sat down. Kiba groaned and exclaimed "now how am I going to show everyone how much better I am than you!". Naruto just ignored him as Hinata reached in and pulled out a number. "I got a two" hinata said sheepishly as she returned to her seat. "Alrighty then, that means sasuke will fight hinata and Kiba Will fight sakura" kurenai said writing down the rest of the numbers. Kiba groaned again "why do I have to fight such a weak opponent!". "Who are you calling weak you idiot!!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the gut and sent him reeling in pain. "Owww, that hurt!" Kiba said as he clutched his stomach. "Ok kids lets save the fighting for the ring" kurenai said as she led them to a 40 by 40 food square in the field. "This is where you will be fighting. First up will be naruto and shino, followed by hinata and sasuke, and will be ended by sakura and kiba." Naruto walked to the middle of the ring with shino "good luck naruto" shino said as he shook narutos hand. "Good luck to you too shino, and May the best man win" naruto said as they both walked to their respective ends. Kurenai waited until they were both at their ends and said "The battle will begin in 5...4...3...2...1... Begin!!"

\--End--


	3. chapter three

\--Naruto's training--

Chapter three

even as kurenai was counting down, the two opponents were thinking of their strategies. shino knew from examining naruto's fighting style beforehand that he would most likely start the battle by summoning shadow clones. shino knew that he could handle the shadow clones in a more open environment, but in confined quarters such as these he would be at a tactical disadvantage. so he decided that the best form of defense in this battle would be a strong offense. he knew that he couldn't allow naruto to create an army of shadow clones or else the match would be grossly in naruto's favor. naruto's strategy was more defensive in nature. naruto's strategy was to create an army of shadow clones to distract shino as he attacked from his blind spot and land a decisive attack that would end the battle instantly. "5...4...3...2...1...start!!" Kurenai shouted. Before the words had even left her mouth, the two had already begun their match. Shino ran directly at naruto as he attempted to weave the signs necessary to create his shadow clones. Naruto was caught off guard as he did not expect such a straightforward tactic from shino. Naruto tried to dodge right but shino managed to land a blow and naruto was the thrown off balance. Shino pressed his advantage, launching a flurry of blows to naruto's body, each one more devastating than the last. Naruto was taking serious damage from shinos relentless onslaught of punches and realized the match would be over soon if he didn't act soon. Naruto grabbed one of his kunai and slashed at shino. Shino easily dodged it, but that was what naruto wanted. As soon as shino jumped out of harm's way, naruto hastily created a shadow clone. Together the two attacked Shino. Shino went in for a direct attack against the real naruto, but as he was attacking the real naruto the shadow clone created two more shadow clones "I'm gonna win this fight, believe it!" Naruto said as he threw three kunai knives at shino. "We'll see." shino said as he dodged them and commanded his swarm of his bugs to attack the shadow clone naruto's. They swarmed around them and started to bite them until they disappeared. Naruto feinted a left hook and when shino dodged it naruto hit him with a right hook. Then naruto swiftly kicked shino's feet out from under him. As shino was on the ground, naruto quickly made five shadow clones. They simultaneously attacked shino and were landing blow after blow on him. Shino took down a shadow clone by stabbing it with his kunai. He quickly jumped away and was pushed towards the edge by naruto and his shadow clones. Shino knew he couldn't win now unless he used his chakra bugs. He called out to them and they came to his side. He commanded them to attack naruto and his shadow clones. The bugs swarmed around the five naruto's and proceeded to feast on their chakra. The four shadow clones disappeared after a minute and all the chakra bugs converged on naruto. After a whole minute of feeding Shino looked startled and called back his bugs. He then raised his hand and said "i forfeit this match." Kiba and hinata were both surprised that shino forfeited the match considering he was the strongest member of their cell. Sakura was surprised that naruto had managed to beat shino. She was just glad that she wasn't the one who had to fight him, his bugs creeped her out. "Naruto wins the match!" Kurenai declared as she walked over to the two to see if they needed medical attention. "What!? Why did you forfei shino!? Get back here and fight!!" Naruto yelled as shino went out of the ring and sat down. Shino walked back to his spot and sat down to wait for the next match. Kurenai motioned for hinata and sasuke to come to the ring. The two walked up and stood at the center of the ring. "G-good luck sasuke" hinata said as she tentatively reached out her hand. Sasuke shook her hand but said nothing to her. They both walked to their respective sides as they waited for the next match to begin.

\--End--


End file.
